The present invention relates to a door lever assembly that resists vandalism and breakage. More specifically, the present invention relates to single or double door lever assembly having a breakaway door handle rotatably connected to a cam propelled slider for operating a door latch, and a key cylinder lock mechanism for blocking operation of the slider.
Conventional door levers having a fixed lock position are subject to damage by vandals or those seeking unauthorized entry into commercial or public buildings. A locked door lever extending outward in a substantially horizontal position can be impacted with hammers or other devices to break the lever or shatter lock components. In addition, it is sometimes possible to use the weight of a person seeking entry to downwardly force a door lever and break the lock mechanism. To partially overcome this problem, certain door levers are designed to have shear pins or other elements for designed failure that break and render the lever mechanism inoperable after application of undue force.
For example, a conventional door lever typically has a trim housing configured to accommodate a key cylinder lock above a rotatable lever handle that is operably connected to a door latch mechanism. The lever handle is permanently pinned to a shaft that extends inward to engage an eccentrically configured cam. The cam can be rotated to upwardly move a slider plate that is in turn connected to a lift arm. Movement of the lift arm in turn causes movement of vertically directed rods that are connected to retract a door latch. Locking this assembly simply requires rotation of the key cylinder to engage a blocking slide known as a trim lock tumbler that prevents movement of the lift arm, and consequently fixes the slider, cam, shaft, and door lever in a fixed and locked position.
However, with this type of assembly the door lever handle is fixed (in its locked position) to extend horizontally outward. To prevent permanent damage to the lock mechanism, a shear pin is provided to connect cam and the shaft. Application of excessive torque forces to the lever handle causes failure of the shear pin, effectively disconnecting the lever and attached shaft from the remaining elements of the door lever assembly. Although this protects the remaining lock elements from further damage, it does require removal of the trim housing and replacement of the shear pin to restore lever function.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.